Available network technologies include a variety of different networks, such as local area networks (LANs), wide area networks (WANs), wireless networks, and satellite networks. Many of these networks operate by assigning identifiers, such as Internet Protocol (IP) addresses, to user devices, network devices, and other types of devices in the network. However, many networks include a variety of deficiencies, such as a limited number of identifiers (e.g., IP addresses).